It's Perfect!
by stargatefan777
Summary: Happy Birthday Daniel! what else can i say? sj
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone yet again! Are you getting tired of my stories yet? Lol well heres the longer story I promised called "It's Perfect!" enjoy and review as always!

-------------------

Shoes.

She was here to buy shoes. Nothing else.

But it was taunting her.

The perfect present for Daniel's birthday was at the other end of the mall, but she could hear it calling her.

Major Samantha "Sam" Carter was in the mall on a Friday afternoon trying to convince herself that she was only here to buy shoes. She knew it was useless. So she stopped looking at the sneakers and went to go find that one perfect item.

Just as Sam got out of the shoe store, who should she see coming towards her but Jack O'Neill himself.

"Hey Carter! What are you doing here?" he asked

"Oh! Uh, well, actually, um…looking for some sneakers to buy," she said without much confidence.

"What are you here for sir?"

"Well, um, actually, uh……Nintendos! I uh, wanted to buy a video game," he said with less confidence then his favorite Major.  
They both stood there for a minute.

"You're here to buy Daniel a birthday present aren't you?" Jack asked.

"Guilty. Just like you are sir!" she replied with a grin.

They both chuckled.

"So what store is your present in?" Sam asked.

"The Coffee Beanery," he said.

"You know how much Spacemonkey loves his coffee," he continued grinning.

Sam's eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't happen to be getting him the Special Mix bag with all the different kinds of coffee in it would you?" she asked.

Jack's eyes widened.

----------------------------------

**ok you guys knew I jus had to do a coffee fic lol how do you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay…darn homework…lol, well I'll let you read now.**

**-----------------------**

_previously:_

"_You wouldn't happen to be getting him the Special Mix Bag with all the different kinds of coffee in it would you?" she asked._

_Jack's eyes widened._

**--------------------------------**

"Carter! I, you…it… how did you know?" he asked clearly mystified.

"Oh no you don't sir! That present has been taunting me for a week!" she said.

"Carter!" he whined.

"No way sir! That present is mine!"

"Not if I get it first!" Jack challenged.

"Fine! I'll race you for it sir," Sam said with an "evil" smile.

"Through a mall?"

He thought for a moment.

"Sure, why not? You're on!" he said grinning back.

"Okay, I'll say 1, 2, 3, go! and then whoever gets to the Coffee Beanery first wins ok?" Sam asked.

"Ok," Jack said with another grin.

"Ok, 1, 2----"

Jack took off like a shot laughing his head off.

"Hey! Colonel! No fair!" Sam called as she ran to catch up.

They ran through a mall crowded with people so it was really hard trying to dodge everyone.

Jack rounded a bend with Sam nearly right behind him.

Jack never saw it coming.

**----------------------**

_puts on evil Sam grin _**sorry, couldn't resist putting you guys in suspense again.**


	3. Chapter 3

Oh goodness! Angry people! Im so sorry to keep you waiting! I was stuck in Mississippi for more than a week and then had to come back and then try to furiously type this up…Hahaha I take it you don't like my suspense heehee j/k well, wont keep you in suspense any longer…here you go

**-----------------------------**

_Previously:_

_Jack never saw it coming,_

**------------------------------------**

One shopper came out of a store with a very long fishing pole that connected with the end of Jack's left foot sending him flying.

As Jack slowly got up, Sam stopped for a moment and turned around.

"I told you fishing was bad for you sir!" she laughed at him.

"Carter! You're gonna get it for that!" he yelled.

Sam gave a little squeal and kept running.

When he caught up with her, about 100 yards away from the coffee shop, he grabbed her arm and spun her around causing her to slow down considerably.

What he didn't realize was that she had a death grip on his arm causing him to spin around with her.

Again Jack lost his balance but this time he recovered quickly and caught up to Sam again about five feet from the door of the shop.

He grabbed her by both arms this time to actually slow her down.

"Ah! Sir!" she yelled.

She turned around causing jack to nearly fall on her which he wound up doing anyway.

A flailing mass of Colonel and Major came rolling into the Coffee Beanery.

Sam found herself on top of her favorite Colonel.

"Uh, Carter,"

"Yes sir! Sorry sir!" she apologized and got up quickly.

They both got up and went calmly to the back of the store.

They started laughing at all the stares they had gotten for their interesting entrance.

"Well," Jack said as soon as he had gotten his breath back from laughing, "…it looks like nobody won,"

**--------------------------**

**well? Like? No like? Lemme know! Thank you sooooooo much by the way for awesome amount of reviews I got on the last chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Arent you glad I got this chapter up faster? grin ok here ya'll are:**

**------------------------------------**

"It's ok sir, you can give it to him," Sam said.

"No, no Carter, you can do it. Like you said, its been taunting you for a week," he mimicked with another famous Jack grin.

"How 'bout we just get him another present. That way neither of us will feel left out," Sam suggested.

"Good idea. Now we'd better get outa here before Hammond hears about this," Jack replied.

"Yeah! Good thing we weren't in uniform!" Sam said relieved.

"Yeah! Ok lets get outa here!" Jack said.

They calmly adjusted their clothes and walked casually out of the Coffee Beanery, drawing even more stares.

"Ok lets go shopping," said Jack breathing a sigh of relief.

------------------------

After a fun day of shopping, Sam and Jack left to go home.

"Well I guess I'll see you at the party tomorrow sir?" said Sam, secretly hoping he would invite her over.

"Yep." _Oh well._

An awkward silence.

"Well, uh, bye Carter," Jack said getting into his black 4x4.

"Bye sir," Sam said with a small laugh on the outside but a big sigh inside.

---------------------------------

**Sorry for the shortness but homework beckons…….**


	5. Chapter 5

Im really bad at getting these things in on time arent I? Oh I kno im bad and im sorry…will try to do better with posting…..

**----------------------------------**

Daniel's Birthday Party

The next day when Sam got to Jack's house, where the party was being held, she found Teal'c, Daniel, and Jack out on the deck.

"Hey guys!" she greeted them.

"Hey Sam!" "Hey Carter!" two voices called simultaneously.

"Major Carter," Teal'c said with a bow.

"Hey Teal'c!" she replied with a smile giving him and Jack a hug.

"Hey Birthday Boy!" she grinned at Daniel, also giving him a hug.

"Yeah, yeah" Daniel replied.

They all, except Teal'c, laughed.

"Okay, now that we're all here, how about some cake?" asked Jack.

"Ooh! Me!" said Sam and Daniel together.

"I would also require some…….cake," said Teal'c.

"Here it is!" Jack said with a flourish, carrying it out from the kitchen.

"Oh Jack! You didn't!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Yep I did!" replied Jack with a grin.

The cake was all white, but in the middle it crudely showed Jack's frosting impression of the Stargate. It even had all of the chevrons on it.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and smiled while the other three laughed until their sides hurt.

"And its coffee flavored too," Jack said once he caught his breath.

"Awesome!" Daniel replied looking hungrily at the cake.

He went to go cut a piece.

"Oh no you don't!" Jack said grabbing his hand. "Not 'til we sing Happy Birthday!"

Sam laughed.

Daniel groaned.

"Teal'c you gotta song too!" ordered Jack.

"If it is required O'Neill," Teal'c replied sulkily.

Jack put one candle in the middle of the Stargate an proceeded to sing.

-------------------

**ok I expect a bit more reviews on this chapter cuz apparently no one liked the last one save a few people lol I made this one longer on account of the last chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all very much for the reviews! Apparently you guys liked this chapter……in this next chapter, try to imagine the episode Urgo where SG-1 is singing Row Row Row Your boat and you'll know what Teal'c sounds like singing lol….

**-------------------**

"Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday dear Daniel, (Dannyboy was Jack's version)

Happy Birthday to you!"

At the last word, Jack attempted to sing an octave higher than his bass voice allowed drawing an enormous laugh from everyone at the party.

"Okay Dannyboy, blow it out and make a wish!"

Daniel obeyed.

Sam and Jack cheered.

"What'd you wish for?" Sam asked.

"Carter! You know the rules! He cant tell or it wont come true!" Jack said with a grin.

Daniel smiled. He divided the cake among his friends.

"I believe it is time for our gifts O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"Ah! Right you are T!" said Jack.

"Here's mine," he continued handing Daniel a medium sized box with a dull blue paper wrapped around it.

"Hmm….." said Daniel taking it and carefully taking off the wrapping paper. When he opened it a grin came over his face.

"Awesome! A new Camcorder!" he said.

"Well I figured your other one was getting a bit run down so…" replied Jack.

"Wow! Thanks Jack, I really appreciate it!" he said happily.

"Ok, my turn!" said Sam.

She handed him two presents. They were both flat, but one was large and the other small.

--------------------

**I guess I'll leave you all in suspense as to what the presents are….  **


	7. Chapter 7

Heehee ok I wont leave you in anymore suspense… 

**--------------------**

Daniel opened the small box first.

He rolled his eyes.

Sam laughed.

"_The Mummy_? Honestly Sam!" he laughed holding up the DVD.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!" said Sam chuckling.

"Okay what's this?" he wondered aloud, motioning at Sam's other present.

He opened it.

"A scrapbook?" he asked puzzled.

"Just look at it," Sam coaxed with a smile.

Daniel the large royal blue book to the first page.

His jaw dropped and his eyes started to water.

"Sha're?" he croaked. "But how…when…I--?" he cut himself off.

"I took some pictures on Abydos while you weren't watching. I was going to keep them for my scrapbook but I thought this would be more appropriate," Sam replied with a guilty look.

The picture showed Daniel and Sha're at the party on Abydos looking affectionately at each other. The other picture showed the two of them kissing.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take more," Sam said.

Daniel wiped the tears away.

"Its okay. Its perfect Sam," he said looking up at her.

"Are there anymore pictures?" Jack asked trying to get away from all the emotion.

------------------

**ok I think I'll stop here for today lol sorry for more suspense but it keeps people interested  **


	8. Chapter 8

AH sweet relief! No more suspense….for now laffs evily 

--------------------

Daniel flipped through the other pages.

"Yea there are," he laughed out loud. "Here's one of you!" he said still laughing.

The picture showed Jack looking up at the camera with an unsuspecting look. He obviously hadn't known Sam was going to take a picture.

"Carter! I told you not to show anyone!" he yelped as Sam laughed.

Daniel shut the book.

"Okay, what about you T?" asked Jack trying to get away from the subject of himself.

Teal'c handed Daniel a very familiar looking package.

"I endeavored to locate the one " 'perfect present'" as Colonel O'Neill described," Teal'c replied.

Daniel opened the package.

Sam and Jack's jaw dropped.

"Oooh! The Assorted Flavors Coffee from the Coffee Beanery! It IS perfect!"

THE END 

**-----------**

**well that's the end….like it? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know  btw my next story is coming soon..it is somewhat of a stargate atlantis crossover. Its called Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better. Watch for it! **


End file.
